


do YOU wanna read more fics from ME

by Anonymous



Series: low, keep your head, keep your head low [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so basically, im really lazy and added this whole new booke to the end of this series to promote myslef :)
Series: low, keep your head, keep your head low [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994845
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	do YOU wanna read more fics from ME

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, im really lazy and added this whole new booke to the end of this series to promote myslef :)

Hello, hello, hello to everyone reading this message! While this isn’t necessarily a chapter, it does lead into more reading material by yours truly.

So the reason I decided to go anonymous was so my actual account on this site wouldn’t be linked to these fics. I have an Aesthetic, guys. I will not sacrifice that Aesthetic for block men. HOWEVER that does mean that no one can read other stuff I’ve written, which apparently people want??

So, below I’ve included links to other fics I’ve written in order from first to last. Some are good, some aren’t, and basically I really like the hurt/comfort trope but can you blame me??

You will also notice that I enjoy switching it up. I love Villain!Schlatt and Dad!Schlatt equally and frankly, no one can stop me.

So uh. Enjoy I guess?

BTW: I’m copy-pasting this exact text for all of the announcements on all the fics because I am a lazy hoe. That is all.

['when the world's at stake, there are lives to save'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790258/chapters/68033464)

a dadschlatt fic in which you get some good ol' sibling quackity and tubbo as well as wilbur soot being an ass

['i'll take what's broken and i'll make it whole'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646838)

niki being badass and an older sister to ranboo because i like the dynamic too much

['isn't it lovely, all alone?'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829736/chapters/70712247)

ranboo gets put into prison and is very badly hurt. sbi dynamic and ranboo and niki being siblings again :)

['and the earth said she loved them, because they are love'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286312)

the fic that made even my stone cold heart cry a lil bit as i wrote it. unsympathetic anarchists and the goddess of the earth being the only cool adult ever


End file.
